1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing fluid cartridge, to a printing apparatus comprising such a printing fluid cartridge, and to use of such a printing fluid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image printing apparatus, as described in Patent Application Publication No. JP 2009-132098 A, is configured to print an image on a sheet of printing paper. The known image printing apparatus has an inkjet printing head and is configured to eject ink droplets selectively from nozzles of the printing head onto the sheet of printing paper. The ink droplets land on the sheet of printing paper and thereby a desired image is printed on the sheet of printing paper. The known image printing apparatus has an ink cartridge, and the ink cartridge is configured to store ink to be supplied to the printing head. The ink cartridge is configured to be mounted to and removed from a mounting portion provided in the known image printing apparatus.
Another known ink cartridge, as described in Patent Application Publication No. JP 2007-266618, has a circuit board having a semiconductor memory for storing data about the information of the ink cartridge, e.g., the color of ink, the ingredients of ink, the remaining amount of ink, a maintenance status, and etc. The circuit board has electrical interfaces, e.g., pads. When the ink cartridge is mounted to a mounting portion, the electrical interfaces are electrically connected to electrical contacts provided in the mounting portion, such that the data stored in the semiconductor memory can be read out.